


Avocado Toast

by hyuckpack (justcallthemmarkhyuck)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Babies, Boyfriends, Coffee Shop AU if you really squint, Fluff, M/M, Pure asf, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Two gay boys being too cute, markhyuck, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justcallthemmarkhyuck/pseuds/hyuckpack
Summary: Donghyuck is being petty but Mark loves him through it





	Avocado Toast

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Markhyuck fluff series in which the stories are not connected at all so feel free to read at your own pace and in whichever order pleases you

_Three words, Eighteen boys and One Hell of a Ride._

Mark reads and re-reads the slogan over and over in his head multiple times before he decides it’s too tacky and backspaces the figures on the screen until he is left again with a blank page and a mocking, blinking line that was practically challenging him to _go on, try again._

He knows why he’s demotivated and he knows he should probably try fixing it, but he’s really good at putting other things off and focusing on solely his work. That didn’t seem to be working today however, the problem nagging him in the back of his mind like a persistent headache. In fact, it _was _a headache.

He sighs so loud that it forces Sicheng to tear his eyes away from the computer screen he was so indulged in, his part of the job- logo designing- coming along quite well as opposed to Mark.

“Not doing too good?”

Mark spins around in his chair, sulking, a permanent scowl resting on his face.

“Terrible, I wonder where my creativity has fled to”.

The older snickers, mumbling something along the lines of _check with you boyfriend_ but convinces Mark that everything will turn out fine, they still had a week and a half to go, there was adequate time.

“Take a break, you’ve been at it since morning, at least the proposal is done”, he suggests, being the obviously caring co-worker he was and Mark finds himself agreeing, despite having an attachment to overworking himself to the point of near death.

“I’m going out to grab some coffee then, you need anything?”

Mark throws a glance at the older boy while slipping into his jacket and Winwin shakes his head no, dismissing him with a _just_ _get out _shake of his hand.

-

Mark makes a stop along the way- it’s the only place that sells what he’s looking for and he carefully stuffs it into his bag, a warmth spreading through his chest when it reminds him of a certain boy.

Mark wasn’t the only one at the coffee shop when he pushes the door open. As expected, Donghyuck was there, looking cozy in a yellow hoodie and black joggers, head rested on the table top and typing one-handedly, completely inefficient. His back was to Mark and hadn’t seen him enter, neither had he noticed someone come in, too engrossed in his single-handed typing.

Mark, taking back his credit card and his coffee, strolls over to the busy boy clad in yellow. Looking like a star. A sun.

When Mark puts the coffee cup on the table, only then is Donghyuck finally aware, looking up in a jolt.

His surprised expression doesn’t take long to twist into a face of annoyance.

_Such a baby, _Mark thinks, suppressing himself from leaning over and kissing the tip of the boy’s nose, only because he knows it will end up in rejection or the loss of his lips- angry Hyuck was blatantly mean.

“There are other tables here”, he mutters coldly, propping himself up onto his elbows and resting his face on his hands. His tone was so malicious that it would make you question if their relationship was a rivalry rather than a romantic one.

His hair is disheveled on the side that he’d been sleeping on and Mark has to resist the urge to comb over the stubborn hairs, sticking out in every direction. Just as stubborn as Donghyuck. The thought makes him smile and the result is an even sterner glare from his _boyfrienemy_.

“None of the other tables came with the Haechan installment”, Mark beams despite Donghyuck’s irritated eye-roll.

Noticing that Donghyuck’s cup is obviously empty, Mark pushes his own towards the brown-haired boy only to be met with a scowl and a rude head turn. Donghyuck could protest all he wanted, but he was such a _toddler_ when it came to arguments. And Mark wanted to spoil his Babyboy with love and coddling even if he was awfully irrational during most their disputes.

“Oh come on, you can’t _still _be mad”, Mark takes a seat next to him and Donghyuck moves a few inches away, as if Mark were a contamination.

Everyone else found it absurd that Donghyuck was even enraged about something so petty, but Mark knew better, he’d known the boy for years. Donghyuck loved to be won over and Mark loved to court him, attend to his needs like he was a princess. _And he damn well should be_ _a princess by now_, Mark thought as he eyed his pretty boyfriend.

“I told you, specifically, that I was saving the avocado for _me, _I’ve never had it on toast”, the younger turns his eyes to the table-top, eyes saddening and tone softer than earlier, as if Mark had taken away a huge part of him.

_The avocado that I bought, _Mark thinks, but doesn’t dare say out loud- he knows better than to fight fire with fire. Especially Donghyuck’s fires. Oh, not a force to be reckoned with. The sudden tenderness in Donghyuck’s voice makes Mark want to curl into Donghyuck’s side, pulling him close.

At the dorm, they’d always be teased for having the most dramatic falling outs and even more exaggerated make-ups. You can see why.

“And I told you specifically, that it was rotten on one side, I wasn’t going to let you possibly develop food poisoning, I had no choice but to throw it out Hyuck”,

“Can’t you see that I did it because I care about you?”

The younger calms down, his eyes slowly flickering back to Mark, watching him reach into his black backpack and take out a brown paper bag.

“Here, as an apology”

Donghyuck doesn’t have to open the bag because he can smell the toast already.

“Try it and see if you like it”

Mark remains quiet from then on, watching as the other pulled the fresh avocado toast out of the bag and let his teeth sink onto it. He takes a few more chews before finally alleviating the odd silence.

“It’s good, but, it’s not good enough to have fought over- I’m sorry, Markie”.

He pouts. He pouts and his puppy eyes droop and he looks like he’s on the verge of tears because as much as he’s a dick, Donghyuck is young and small and ever so loving- he loves Mark so much. And that’s all it takes for Mark to forgive. Just like that. Just as always.

“Come here, you”, Mark coos.

Donghyuck settles into the space of Mark’s outstretched arms, getting extra close as a way of expressing his apology and it conveys the message perfectly, because Mark knows him better than himself.

“I missed you this morning, I couldn’t finish the slogans at all”

Mark doesn’t hold back this time, fingers carding through Donghyuck’s hair, combing over the mess on that one side and tucking the stray strands behind his cute little ear.

“Let’s go back, come work with me in the studio”, Mark sighs at the ethereal beauty seated half on his lap. He’s absolutely positive that yellow is Donghyuck’s color.

“Yes okay”, he replies too quickly, blushing then at his own eagerness, ”it sucks working all alone”, he adds shyly and Mark screams internally because he’s just too adorable to bear with.

He brings the younger’s hand up to his lips and kissing his knuckles in a way that says _I can’t fucking stand how cute you are _and Donghyuck, too flustered to even push the older boy away, follows him timidly out of the café, hand safely encased in Mark’s, like it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and as always, leave a comment if you have an feedback, I'd love to hear you out.  
Leave Kudos if you liked it, I'll appreciate the heck out of you for it.
> 
> If you're on tumblr, you can follow me on there @sosoftforseungmin


End file.
